The South Park Civil War
by Tbot2010
Summary: When Randy Marsh and Gerald Broflovski run against each other for mayor, a war breaks out between them and the boys are split up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my debuting fan-fic on this site. I hope you all enjoy it. As a few notes about this story, the boys are now eighteen and the original mayor has left South Park. For those who are wondering, this is a war story. Please read and review so I know how I'm doing. I am open to any suggestions that you may have because I want this to be a fun story. Now Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

The South Park Civil War

**Chapter 1**

The red haired boy pulled himself out of his bed and looked around his room. Blinking the tiredness from his eyes he got himself dressed. As Kyle walked out of the front door to his house, he was greeted by the sound of birds, hidden due to a smoke filled sky. He started on the sidewalk, not being able to use the road because it was full of holes and craters brought on by the conflict that had all but left the boy's mind. As Kyle approached the cemetery he looked out at what now resembled a miniature Arlington, full of crosses, most of them new. As he walked through the mass of graves he couldn't help but feel an overcoming sense of despair. The red head finally reached the grave that he was searching for. Kneeling down on one knee he read the birth and death dates of his best friend, Stan Marsh. Below that he read the inscription, "Beloved son and friend". Friend, the word pierced his thoughts and stabbed at his heart. Grief consumed him as he remembered what caused this.

**Six Months Earlier**

It was coming time for the town meeting to decide who was going to run for mayor of South Park. The two running were Randy Marsh and Gerald Broflovski. As everyone started to arrive at the town hall there were many whispers and chattering people. Until finally the spokesman told the crowd, "Quiet people so we can have our two candidates debate and tell you why you should vote for them."

Everyone started to quiet down as the two candidates appeared on stage. The spokesperson announced, "We will hear from our first candidate Randy Marsh."

"Hello everyone," Mr. Marsh spoke, "As all of you know, I am going to be running for mayor and I think that while it is important to take care of our society, it is also important to take care of our environment. Not only will I help our fair town politically I will also be helping it environmentally."

"And now we will hear from his opponent Mr. Broflovski."

"Hello and good evening to all of you. As my opponent said, the important things are to take care of our society and our environment. Now I agree that those are some very important things, but he has left out one major thing and that is the enormous debt that South Park is in. If you elect me as mayor then I will do my best to see that the debt is paid. Then after that I can start pushing for a lowering of prices that would not strain everyone's pockets."

"Now I am sure the first thing that the people want to know is why you two are running for the position of mayor. So Mr. Marsh I guess I will start things off by asking you, why are you choosing to run for mayor of South Park?"

"Well I think that rich people like my opponent are always the people that are making the highlights instead of everyday regular joes like me. Plus he is practically the richest person in South Park and now you're telling me that he wants more power. Just remember what happened when he became so smug and that cloud of smugness nearly killed us all."

"Okay then. Mr. Broflovski same question."

"Well I think that by the way our previous mayor did things was really wrong. For example how she let a practically full scale riot against that group Korn when they came to play at our Halloween festival which my partner took a part in if you all remember."

"Hey the way that I remember you were also in that mob as well so don't you dare try to say to all these people that I was the main cause of that mob."

"Would the both of you just please settle down so we can finish this debate like normal civilized people. Now Mr. Marsh you had mentioned something about the environment would you please tell us more about this subject."

"Well if you ask me this place has been a wasteland filled with litter and trash and you tell me how our popularity will increase if this place is nothing but a dump."

"Mr. Broflovski what do you have to say about this plan of action."

"I say that it sounds like he is treating us like little children by saying that we have to clean up South Park. If you ask me it sounds like he is saying clean up your room."

"This is a serious topic! How can you have a society when the land that you are trying to live off of is inhabitable?"

"This is funny coming from a guy who does not even know how to do his own job. He wasn't even able to tell what was going on with our mountain when it was really a volcano getting ready to blow its top. He had to call a person up so he could find out what the hell was going on."

"Alright I think that is enough debating for now. Let's hear it for our candidates."

The crowd applauded as the two candidates took their seats and the other important matters were discussed that evening. The next day all the boys met together at the voting booth. To nobody's surprise Cartman had to start up an argument.

"Stan's dad is going to kick you Jewish ass Kyle!"

"In your dreams fat-ass", Kyle snapped back.

"Hey man my dad may not be all that smart or have much knowledge of political standards but that does not mean that he could convince some people," interrupted Stan.

"That's right the only reason that your father would win the election is because he is an overpaid dumbass lawyer who does nothing but lie to get rich."

"At least he went to law school and has some idea of what he will be doing unlike Stan's dad who has had no political experience what so ever."

"Dude would you guys just calm down and save this for later." Stan advised.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, which it is clear that you haven't, everyone in the building is looking at us," Kenny pointed out.

It was then that the two quit arguing and looked around and noticed that Stan and Kenny were right everyone was looking at them. Looking all around they saw people cast them many different stares they gazed at them with such surprise, and some stared at them as if to say that they are being rude.

"I'm sorry Stan," Kyle whispered, "it is just that I can't stand the way Cartman has to make such a big deal out of every little thing."

"No problem dude," Stan replied, "I totally agree that Cartman can be a pain in the ass that is almost as big as his ass if not bigger."

It seemed like forever before the lines to the voting booths finally came to them. After they had all cast their ballots and started to leave Cartman started up the same old argument, "I am telling you guys that Stan's dad is going to whip Kyle's dad's ass so bad that he will never open his big Jewish lawyer mouth ever again."

"Cartman you are about his close to getting your ass kicked in the middle of the public."

"That would be a very nice help for your father's campaign. I can just see it now the headlines will say "Son of mayoral candidate beats up an innocent little boy."

"You are as innocent as O.J Simpson you dirty son of a bitch!"

"Guys would you just calm down. Let's go throw rocks as cars pass by and then blame it on Butters and just have fun like we used to and not let this whole mayoral campaign get in the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weeks that followed were very hard for the group of boys. Kyle and Cartman continually got into fights more and more as they waited for the results of the election. Stan had decided to take the rest of the guys out for lunch at a local Pizza Hut.

"Hey Stan," Kyle greeted as he walked in through the doors.

"Hey," Stan replied, "Have you seen the others at all?"

"No."

Just then they heard the doors of the restaurant swing open and saw Kenny walk in with Cartman.

"Hey guys glad that you could make it," Stan welcomed.

"Hey," Kenny replied.

"Hey," Cartman said, "You know that they are going to announce the winner of the election today. I can't wait to see Gerald losing to Randy."

"You wish!" Kyle shot back.

"Guys why don't we just leave this whole thing go and have a normal meal for once okay," Stan told them.

"Okay let's take a look at the menu," Kyle said.

"I know, lets order a large extra cheese pizza," Cartman suggested.

"We would have to order two because Cartman would eat the first one all by himself," Kyle mocked.

"Shut your goddamn mouth you fucking Jew," Cartman snapped.

"Yeah it would make him look 'even more' like a pregnant woman," Kenny joked.

"GOD DAMN'T SHUT THE HELL UP YA DAMN ASSHOLES!!"

"Come on guys, let's try not to get kicked out of this place too," Stan pleaded, "We'll order a large extra cheese pizza."

So they all had a meal with the occasional argument between Kyle and Cartman. Suddenly, a news bulletin popped onto the television screen.

"Hello everyone, we are sorry to interrupt this program but we have some very important news to tell you," the anchorman reported, "The results of the South Park election are in and the new mayor by majority of the vote is Gerald Broflovski."

"See I told you that my dad would win the election fatass," Kyle snapped at Cartman.

"God damn it," Cartman shouted.

The argument was forced to a halt with the delivery of the pizza. After finishing the meal and paying for it, the boys parted and left for home. Stan knew that his dad would take this as a serious blow to his self esteem and would probably be beaten down by it. _This is just great now I am going to have to listen to dad complain and complain about why he should have won the election, _Stan thought As he walked into the door he saw his mother sitting on the couch.

"Hello Stan," Sharon greeted her son.

"Hello mom," Stan replied.

"Have you seen your father anywhere," she asked him.

"No, Stan answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it is just that your father came home from work after hearing the news of his defeat in the election and said that he was going to go out for a while and I haven't seen him since," she told him, "would you go out and look for him please?"

"Do I have to? It's almost dark," Stan asked.

"Yes you do," Sharon answered.

"Damn it," Stan replied.

"Language," Sharon replied.

Stan turned around, put on his coat, and started to walk. He walked down the road to the bar because he knew that it was the most likely place for Randy to be.

**Meanwhile At the Bar**

Randy was sitting at a bar stool doing what Stan thought he would be doing and that is drinking his pain away.

"Bartender, hit me again," Randy asked.

"Are you sure, you have had a lot to drink this evening," the bartender replied.

"Just give me a drink," Randy responded.

"If you say so," the bartender answered.

"I can't believe that I lost the election," Randy said to himself.

Suddenly he heard someone say, "You were betrayed by someone that you are very good friends with."

"Are you talking to me," Randy asked.

"Of course I am talking to you," a stranger in a hooded coat said.

"Betrayed by whom," Randy questioned.

"Mr. McCormick," the stranger answered.

"He would never betray me not in a million years," Randy responded, "Besides even if he did betray me how would you know about it?"

"I have my sources Mr. Marsh," the stranger answered.

"That is not possible he told me that he would vote for me," Randy replied astonished.

"It is true."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I think that you should give him what is coming to him. In other words give him a little payback at the election that he cost you."

"But who would follow me?"

"You never know when or where you may gain support for your cause." As he said this he turned around and stretched out his arms and spoke to the many people in the bar, "You all know the main sitting next to me because he has been one of the most talked about people in South Park. He was running for mayor and we all found out today that he lost and I will tell you why. His best friend betrayed him and voted for Broflovski. Will you all help him in seeking his revenge and gain the position that is rightfully his."

After he said this the many drunkards in the bar started to cheer and shout in agreement.

"He's right," a man in the bar shouted.

"Yeah we have had too many rich people that have been mayor and I think that we need a change," another one exclaimed.

"You have many friends and followers now. Go out and give him what he deserves."

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure," the stranger replied.

As the stranger finished saying this Randy lead everyone in the bar out to get his revenge on the man who betrayed him. The stranger was the last person to leave the bar as he stepped outside he could feel a cool wind brush against his cheek and Cartman smiled as he pulled his hood down.

**Meanwhile with Stan**

He had just begun to pass by Kenny's house when all of a sudden he had heard a noise. Stan quickly found a hiding place and went there. He could spot his dad among a group of people that Randy was leading and they stopped right at the McCormick's house. _What the hell has dad gotten himself into now and is he drunk? _Stan thought

"The McCormick family has always been good friends of mine and now when I needed them the most, they turned their backs on me and voted for Broflovski," Randy stated. The people cheered after what Randy had said. _These people must have believed very heavily in what my dad was going for in the election or they must be as drunk as he is_. Stan thought

"These people are traitors," Randy proclaimed.

Just then, the door to the McCormick's house opened and Mr. McComick was standing at the front door.

"What the hell is going on here? Can't a guy get a little sleep around here," he shouted angrily.

Just as Mr. McCormick got done saying these words, Stan saw a man with a baseball bat hit Kenny's father over the head, knocking him out.

"Holy shit," Stan whispered.

"These people are going to pay for the election that they cost me," Randy spoke, "Now get this pigsty ready for burning."

"What," Stan whispered silently to himself.

Then a bunch of people started to pour gasoline all over the house and on the lawn.

"I have got to stop this but what if they see me," Stan whispered, "what would they do to me?"

As Stan was thinking to himself, he noticed that someone from the mob had just pulled out a match and lit it up. The second he saw it, Stan knew that it was too late to do anything about the approaching fire. He watched in silent horror as the match was thrown onto the now gasoline soaked lawn of the McCormick house.

"Oh my God," Stan whispered.

The second the match struck the ground, a fire quickly swarmed and flourished over the entire ground and soon the whole house had caught fire. Stan could only watch as the home of his friend was consumed by the blaze and watched helplessly as the yellow and orange flames danced into the night sky. Stan tried his best to get a hold of himself as he very silently slipped away into the night and hurried home. Once he was able to get to his house, Stan's pace quickened.

As he was just about to enter the front door he said to himself, "Wait what will my mom think if she sees me like this, and most of all, what will I tell her? I better get in through the back way."

He quickly ran around the house and entered in the back door. He very silently climbed up the stairs. Once up the stairs, he quickly and silently went straight to his room. Stan closed the door and climbed onto his bed. He looked out the window and could see the smoke coming from his friend's blazing house. He knew that the fire department would be there soon and that his dad would also be home soon._ Dad must never find out what I saw._ Stan thought to himself. He lied on his bed and softly cried to himself thinking about what would be happening to his friend until sleep finally overpowered him and he lay in a restless sleep continually seeing Kenny's father getting hit with a baseball bat.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about how late this chapter is coming up but my access to the internet was very limited and still is. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and I would also like to thank everyone for having patience while I worked on this chapter.

Chapter 3

The red haired boy woke up to the sun shining into an almost empty room that was filled with boxes full of possessions. After he got up out of what was no more than the equivalent to a sleeping bag Kyle got dressed. This was the big day that his father would be brought into office and they would have to move to their new home. It wasn't long before the movers showed up and Kyle got into the car with his family as they drove out of the drive way. _This is just great. Now when we get there I am going to have absolutely nothing to do._ Kyle thought. The car and movers vehicles pulled up into the driveway.

"Alright you guys can start unpacking," the new mayor ordered the movers as they got out of their van.

As Jerald told the workers this Kyle was looking around for something to do. Looking around Kyle could see an orange figure in the distance blurred by the heat of the sun. _Kenny! Now I will be able to have something to do._ Kyle thought. His thoughts stopped as he saw the figure start to sway back and forth before he finally saw the figure of his friend fall to the ground.

"Oh my God," the red haired boy said startled as he ran to his friend's aid, "Kenny what the hell happened?"

There was no response from the boy in the orange parka. Eyes closed breathing steadily not moving. Kyle dragged him to what was to be his new home.

"Kenny, talk to me," Kyle nearly shouting ordered his friend.

"Kyle," Kenny responded weakly.

"What happened Kenny," Kyle demanded.

"Randy Marsh burned my house down last night," Kenny barely managed to say.

"What," Kyle nearly shouted.

"I barely got out alive," Kenny gasped.

"How did you manage to get out," Kyle questioned.

**Flashback to Kenny's House**

The blonde haired boy woke up with a start as he fell out of his bed. He could smell smoke in his rundown house. Kenny kept low to the ground and could see the colors orange and yellow as he crawled to the door of his room. His heart beating rapidly, he slowly opened the door and was hit with incredible heat. The smoke was heavy above his head as the blonde crawled over to the banister and looked down. Kenny gasped as he saw his father lying face down in front of the door being consumed by the intense flames.

"D-Dad," the blonde boy whimpered.

He then headed in the direction of his parent's bedroom. He tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge and smoke seeped in through every crack at an alarming rate. Kenny then started to pound on the door. It finally opened and he saw his mother standing in the doorway. She suddenly collapsed after breathing in too much smoke. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked over his mother's body and he started to check for a pulse but failed. Then he tearfully turned around and headed in the direction of his brother's room. By now the heat was almost unbearable and the flames were climbing up the walls rapidly. Then out of nowhere, he heard a scream rising up over the sound of the roaring flames. It was then that Kenny realized his brother was spending the night downstairs on the couch. The blonde saw his brother glance at him and start to head in his direction. Kenny then noticed that his brother's back had caught on fire. His brother got about halfway before the figure stopped moving and just collapsed as he was consumed by the unimaginable hell that had started to catch on to the second floor. Kenny then crawled back into his room, tears streaming down his cheeks. Once into his room, Kenny crawled over to the window. Without a choice, he busted through the glass with his bare hands.

He slowly climbed out of the window but the fatigue and pain caused him to drop. As he hit the ground Kenny let out a sharp yelp of pain. He then started to turn and limp away but the blonde couldn't help to stop and stare at what was once his home. Before leaving, Kenny saw a figure whose face was lit up by the torch in his hand. He then turned and limped away as quickly and silently as possible into a alley by a dumpster. Kenny could see the smoke already starting to rise above the rooftops as he quietly cried himself into a very restless sleep.

**End of Flashback**

"How do you know that it was Stan's dad who burned down your house," Kyle asked.

"Because I could see the fucker's face from the light of the fire as I took one final look at my only home," Kenny replied.

By this time the movers had completed unpacking and had left.

"We have to tell this to my dad Kenny," Kyle stated, "Can you do that?"

Kenny looked up with teary eyes and slowly shook his head. Kyle helped his shaking friend up from the ground and brought him into the mayor's office which had a desk with a big leather chair and a massive window in the back.

"Dad," Kyle said with a shaky voice.

"What is it son," Jerald asked.

"My friend Kenny has something to tell you," Kyle answered.

"Okay what is it," Jerald asked, "Take a seat Kenny."

Kenny took a seat, he never took his head off the ground as he did so and sat down in the chair getting ready to tell the same horrific story he had just told Kyle.

**Meanwhile with Cartman **

After he had convinced Randy to go and burn down the McCormick house. He had headed down the road to his house where he quickly and quietly slipped into bed. Not that he had to do so because his mom was most likely out at "work" and slept a peaceful sleep. He woke up and realized that he needed to find someone to make sure that there were no survivors. He put on his disguise and headed to the bar to see if he could find anyone to silence any survivors of the fire. He headed to the bar.

"Hello there," the bartender said as a disguised Cartman opened the door.

"Hello," Cartman answered in a gruff voice.

"Can I get you anything," he asked.

"No,"

As Cartman looked around he saw a man with his head down on the table. He walked over to him with a somewhat quickened pace.

"Hello my good sir," Cartman greeted him.

"What the hell do you want," the man snapped.

"I want you to do a little job for me."

"Why would I want to do a job for you?"

"Because it will be an extra 50 bucks in your pocket."

"Fine, what is the job?"

"To make sure that anyone in this photograph doesn't tell the mayor about a little incident that happened last night," Cartman said as he handed him a photograph with some writing on the back.

"How do I silence them if I see one of them?"

"Like this," Cartman replied as he shoved a knife into the picture.

_**Back at the mayor's office**_

"That is what happened," Kenny still teary eyed finished his story.

"Oh dear God," Jerald reacted.

"We have to do something dad," Kyle stated.

"I know," Jerald answered standing up and starting to pace.

Then from out of nowhere the sound of glass being broken and the sound of a body hitting the floor were heard. Kyle looked in disbelief at Kenny with a knife piercing his heart. He could see a slip of paper on the knife he took it off only to find out that it was a photograph of the McCormick family. He turned the paper over and found a one word message.

"What is it," Jerald asked shaken by what had just happened.

"I-It's a n-note," Kyle stammered.

"What does it say," Jerald questioned.

"War."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not having updated in so long I just don't get much time to type up this story. I would really appreciate some reviews because this story has over 150 hits and has only been reviewed by one person so I would really appreciate it. Thank you.

Chapter 4 

As Stan woke up to the sound of birds chirping he recalled the horrors of the previous night. The second the raven hared boy thought about it he quickly brushed it out of his mind and set his thoughts to what he would do. _I have to tell Kyle about this. _Stan thought. He knew that he could never let his dad know that he saw him burn down Kenny's house. He figure he call up Kyle and tell him to meet at where they hold the Jubilee camp that Kyle goes to with his little brother Ike. Stan got dressed and started to head down the stairs to call Kyle.

"Good morning Stan," Sharon said as she spotted Stan walking down the stairs.

"Good morning," Stan replied with a yawn.

"Good morning son," Randy greeted sleepily.

"Good morning dad," Stan responded not being able to look at his father.

"Sit down Stan I am making breakfast," Sharon told Stan.

"No thanks I'm not hungry," Stan replied

"Are you okay," His mother questioned.

"Oh I'm fine I just had a hard time trying to get to sleep," Stan answered.

"I am going to make a phone call," Stan stated.

"Who are you calling," His dad questioned.

"Butters," Stan lied, "he is borrowing a movie from me and I want it back."

"Oh," Randy replied, " Okay."

Stan sat on the couch and dialed Kyle's number. He put the receiver to his ear and waited for his friend to pick up the telephone. He listened for a little bit and then got the answering machine.

"Kyle it is me Stan. I want to talk to you so when you get this message meet me at the Jubilee camp Bye," Stan said into the telephone.

Meanwhile with Kyle 

Kyle had to get out bed early so his father could rush him to a place where he could learn self defense quickly so he could protect himself against anybody that Jerald thought Randy might send after him.

"Dad is this necessary," Kyle questioned sleepily.

"Yes, it is Kyle," Jerald.

Kyle had not ben getting much sleep every since Kenny was killed. _No, Kenny was not just killed _Kyle thought _He was murdered and whoever did will pay. _Jerald glancing at his son knew what he was thinking as he drove him to a self-defense class.

"Kyle I am so sorry about Kenny," Jerald told his son.

"Not as sorry as I am dad," Kyle responded coldly.

Jerald was really worried because his son had grown so cold ever since Kenny's death.

"Ah here we are," Jerald told his son trying to bring the subject away from the death of Kyle's friend.

The class was speed up so Jerald would not have to worry about Kyle not knowing what to do. Kyle did not have to worry about this because he was always in the accelerated classes in high school. Actually, he practically was the accelerated classes because most of the students did not want to take them. They got home at about noon.

"Kyle," Jerald said, "will you the answering machine?"

"Sure," Kyle replied.

He headed toward the telephone, pressed the play button on the telephone, and nearly stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the voice of his best friend Stan.

That Afternoon 

Kyle borrowed the car and from his parents and when his parents asked why he said he was going to visit Kenny's grave. He drove to the Jubilee camp where Stan told him to meet him. _This had better be worth it _Kyle thought bitterly. As he pulled into the driveway he could see another car in the parking lot obviously Stan's. After Kyle had parked, he could see a figure pacing inside one of the cabins. He walked in the direction f the cabin and when he reached the cabin he stopped at the door and knocked on the door. The door quickly swung open.

"Kyle," Stan stated, "we have got to talk and we have to do it now."

"Talk about what," Kyle asked coldly.

"About how we are going to stop our dads from letting all hell break loose," Stan replied.

"You want to talk about stopping them let all hell break loose. It already has for Christ's sake Stan," Kyle snapped.

"You know about what happened to Kenny's house," Stan reacted.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I was the first person he went to tell," Kyle told Stan.

"I did not know that," Stan relied.

"I find that hard to believe since your father was the one who did it," Kyle snapped at Stan.

"How does he know my father did it," Stan questioned.

"Because he saw his face reflecting of the blaze," Kyle answered angrily.

"I am surprised he even managed to get out of the house," Stan stated surprised.

"What do you mean by that," Kyle responded angrily, "you were there?"

"I was hiding in some bushes across the street because I was looking for my dad when I saw him and a bunch of other people coming up the road and I watched from there, Stan answered.

"You were there," Kyle repeated his anger rising, "you could've stopped them!"

"I would've done something about it but they might've thrown me into the house for all I know," Stan replied in a scared voice.

"You could've stopped them," Kyle practically yelling at Stan, "I ought o kill you right now."

As Kyle reached inside his coat and pulled out a small pistol and cocked the hammer of the gun.

"Calm down Kyle," Stan shouted at Kyle eyes wide, "Jesus Christ dude!"

"You could've prevented Kenny from being killed," Kyle shouted.

" What are you talking about," Stan replied stunned.

"Somebody through a knife through the big window in the mayor's office and killed Kenny," Kyle exclaimed.

"I didn't know Kyle," Stan cried with teary eyes.

"Bullshit," Kyle continued to shout, "your father probably hired the guy."

"I really didn't know you have to believe me," Stan cried.

Then Stan looked up and saw the Kyle was shaking uncontrollably. Then Kyle just leaned up against the wall and carefully leaned the hammer of the gun to its original position, then sank onto the floor and started to cry.

"I am so sorry Stan," Kyle apologized, "I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay," Stan replied tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

"My father gave this gun to protect myself," Kyle stated shakily, "I don't know if I can take this Stan."

"Jus put it away," Stan said.

"I have to get home and rest," Kyle whimpered putting the gun back into his coat, "God I am so tired."

"That is a good idea," Stan said, "Goodbye"

"Goodbye," Kyle replied shakily.

After Stan had left he got up feeling like all the energy he had had been drained. Made his way to his car and drove home wiping the tears from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update but I haven't had access to the internet in a way which would allow me to update my story. Hopefully I will be able to update faster from now on, but no gaurantees. Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review. The more reviews I receive the faster I will attempt to update this story. Now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Stan got home, he heard his father's voice calling for him. He was surprised to hear Randy's voice coming from the basement.

"Stan get down here," Randy called.

"Okay," Stan answered, "What is this all about?"

"I'll answer that later just get down here!"

Stan sensing an unusual urgency in his father's voice, so he decided to go into the basement as he was told.

"Thank God you got home safely," Randy sighed in relief.

"What the hell is going on here."

"Ever since Jerald told everyone that he would do whatever it takes to stop me and what I stand for South Park's streets have become a very dangerous place to be."

"I am quite up on how things are in South Park dad."

"We are going to have to be as careful as we possibly can."

"How can we be careful if the equivalent to a war is going on?"

"It is simple we fight back."

"I have gotten a bunch of weapons from Jimbo and Ned who are joining me."

"Dad how do you expect to fight the mayor who can call in greater military might than you would ever dream of."

"It will be easy considering the types of weapons that Jimbo and Ned have."

"This is insane."

"It may seem that way but that friend of yours is right."

"What are you talking about."

"He is talking about me," said a voice coming down the stairs.

"Cartman you big fatass you're the one who told my dad to do this," Stan shouted recognizing the voice quickly.

"It is quite simple we do not engage them head on but we tear away at their defenses by using guerilla tactics," Cartman informed.

"That still doesn't work."

"Oh I think that you will soon find out how wrong you really are"

Meanwhile at Kyle's house 

After Stan left Kyle stayed in the cabin for what seemed like an eternity, the red head finally decided to go home. When he got home his parents seemed very relieved to see him walk through the door.

"Thank goodness you got home safely Kyle," Sheila said.

"Where were you Kyle," Jerald demanded.

Remembering his excuse Kyle replied, "I went to visit Kenny's grave and then I just went driving around town."

"Don't you ever stay out that late again," Jerald told his son, " The streets are more dangerous than ever."

"I know that dad."

"Besides I have to think of a way to deal with Randy Marsh and his band of traitors."

Kyle's heart sank at the mention of the father of his best friend. He tried to avert direct eye contact with his own.

"Unfortunately the National Guard are being delayed because they say that a note is not enough to bring them down here."

"Dad why don't you just use the police to find Randy?"

"Officer Barbrady couldn't find the Statue of Liberty if he was standing right on Ellis Island."

"It would be better because it wouldn't drag on like this."

"With the intelligence of the police force it would drag on like this. Kyle don't you see it is for the best."

"I really don't see how."

"Just forget it. I have decided to raise security as much as possible everywhere that I could."

"Dad this is completely getting out of hand."

"It was already out of hand in the first place."

Meanwhile with Stan 

"You are a little too late Stan," Cartman continued.

"How so?"

"Our plans have already been set in motion. We plan to plant a little something at the gas station so we can cut off the fuel supply to the Jew's side."

"You idiot that would cut off our fuel supply too."

"We will have no use for ethanol since we will be traveling at night when we will be allowed the cover of darkness."

"This is impossible."

"I think that you will find out quite soon enough that it isn't because I have sent out some people to hide the explosives that will detonate at noon tomorrow."

_This can't be happening. It has to be stopped. _Stan thought in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Kyle woke up early he could not help but feel the weight of the world bearing down on him. He walked over to the mirror in his room he could easily see the fatigue and the red lines. Kyle just could not sleep with all that is going on. He was just stretching when he heard the voice of his father after the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that for me," Jerald asked.

"Sure," Kyle responded.

He walked out of his room out into the hallway and down the hallway. Kyle walked into the main entrance and looked through the peephole but no one was there. _That is odd_, Kyle thought to himself. He carefully opened the door and looked around before finally spotting a package at the doorstep. He carefully picked it up and examined it. There was a note on it. It read:

Dear Kyle,

I got this for you from Jimbo and Neds. There are some bullets inside it and they are the only kind of bullets that it takes.

Signed,

Anonymous

"Stan," the only words that came out of Kyle's mouth.

"What is it Kyle," Jerald asked.

"Nothing," Kyle answered while tucking the packager under his shirt.

He quickly went to his room to look at the package. He opened it slowly for fear that a person from Randy's side might try to kill him with a bomb. Kyle quickly found out that as the note said it was a weapon to protect him with. A little gun had instructions on how to pet it together. The gun also had all the ammunition for it from Jimbo and Ned's.

"I need to talk to Stan about this," Kyle told himself.

So he snuck out through his window and started in the direction of Stan's house after having put on a disguise.

**Meanwhile at Stan's House**

"I hope that the gun comes in handy for Kyle," Stan said to himself.

Just then, the door to his room burst open and Cartman came barging through.

"What the hell are you doing," Stan shouted at Cartman.

"Just seeing how my little turncoat is doing," Cartman snapped at Stan.

"What are you talking about," Stan responded.

"Try your little bit of weapon transactions with the Jew," Cartman yelled.

"How in the hell do you that fatass," Stan questioned.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you Stan," Cartman answered in a more calm voice.

"Why would you do that," Stan questioned.

"Because I knew you would get soft about having to face Kyle," Cartman responded, "but the real question is what should I do with you? I know you are going to come along with us to the gas station."

"What did you say," Stan asked shocked at what Cartman just told him.

"You heard me," Cartman stated, "we are going to go through with the plan."

"Who would be insane enough to go," Stan asked.

"Tweek of course," Cartman answered, "now come we have some things to get ready."

"And if I refuse," Stan stated.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you Stan," Cartman responded.

"With what," Stan asked.

"With this," Catrman stated pulling out a gun, "and if you play close attention you will noticed that it is silenced."

"Fine you fucking fatass," Stan murmured.

**Meanwhile with Kyle**

Kyle decided to go get someone that would go with him. Although he had his little pistol for protection, he would still feel safe if someone would go along with him. _I will get Jimmy, _Kyle thought, _Even for having bad jokes he still makes good company._ Therefore, Kyle was able to reach Jimmy's house and asked if Jimmy could come out for a little bit. After waiting for a little bit, Jimmy was there.

"W-W-What is it K-Kyle," Jimmy stuttered.

"Oh I was just wondering if you could come with me to a friends house," Kyle lied.

"S-S-Sure K-Kyle," Jimmy replied.

"We are going to make a run by Jimbo and Ned's," Kyle told him.

"B-B-But Kyle isn't t-that place on S-S-Stan's side," Jimmy asked.

"It is probably closed," Kyle said.

"Okay."

So the two of them started on the way to Jimbo and Ned's as they walked by a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey you stupid Jew," the voice called out.

_I know that voice,_ Kyle thought. He turned and looked at the gas station and sure enough, Cartman was there.

"You God damn fatass," Kyle yelled.

"That's not very a very nice way to greet somebody," Cartman laughed, "Especially with the situation you're in."

"You mean the situation where I get to kick your ass," Kyle shouted.

"Oh no quite the other way around," Cartman said, "look."

"No," the only words Kyle murmured, "It can't be."

As Kyle looked at the pumps at the gas station, he recognized the figure of Rebecca the homeschooled girl he fell in love with so many years ago strapped to the pumps.

"Time to fill her up," Cartmen yelled.

"You so much as touch her you fat faggot," Kyle shouted, "and I'll"

"Do what spare me I'm not going to touch her," Cartman laughed, "but the gasoline and fire from this pack of matches will."

"You wouldn't dare," Kyle yelled.

"I wouldn't but my assistants would," Cartman said, "Get your asses out here."

Kyle nearly dropped dead on his feet when he saw the images of Tweek and Stan come out.

"Tweek would you so kindly take care of our audience," Cartman ordered.

"Oh Jesus," Tweek said.

"Do it or you will burn to," Cartman stated.

At this Tweek pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kyle and Jimmy's direction.

"I-I-Is this some k-kind of j-j-joke," Jimmy stuttered.

BAM! Then Jimmy fell and Kyle rushed over to Jimmy's side. He looked Jimmy over carefully and saw that there was a growing red stain at Jimmy's heart. Kyle looked into eyes turned blind by death and glared at Cartman with such anger it would scare the devil himself.

"What the fuck was that for," Kyle shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Manners Manners," Cartman laughed.

"You're insane," Kyle shouted.

"Really," Cartman stated, "you're probably right because a sane man wouldn't do this!"

As he said the last words, he started to spray gasoline all over the gas station.

"Stan will you do the honors," Cartman asked pulling out the matchbox.

"You really are nuts aren't you," Stan said shocked.

Cartman cleared his throat, pulled out his silenced pistol, and aimed it at Stan's head.

"Do it," Cartman ordered.

Kyle watched in horror as Stan reluctantly took the matchbox and lit a match then threw it onto the gasoline soaked ground. The fire started and spread faster than anyone could imagine.

"No," Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Tweek," Cartman yelled.

As Tweek was getting ready to aim his gun, a bullet from Kyle's gun pierced his side.

"Let's get out of here," Cartman shouted and pulled Stan away.

After they fled the scene Kyle ran to the blazing gas station and tried to think of a way to put out the fire. Rebecca's screams were blood curdling and Kyle thought he would go insane. He thought and thought but it was too late Rebecca's screams soon stopped as she started to turn to a black crisp. Tears now streamed down Kyle's face he turned his attention to Tweek who was slowly trying to crawl away. Kyle reached him quickly.

"Please have mercy," Tweek pleaded, "I was forced in against my will."

Kyle just looked at Tweek coldly as tears streamed down his face unchecked. His fingers pulling on the trigger. There was a loud BANG and silence immediately followed as it started to rain.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry that I have not updated for so long. I have been busy and my Internet access has been limited. I would like to thank you for your reviews and hope to see more. I would also like to thank you for being so patient with me.

Chapter 7 

Kyle stood there in the rain watching the blaze consume the gas station. He looked at his right hand that held the pistol in and then to the body of Tweek, the boy he had just killed. _What have I done, _Kyle thought? He wanted to throw the gun with all his might but he knew that his father would get very angry with him. In the distance, the sound of fire trucks could be heard coming closer and closer.

"Damn you Cartman," Kyle swore under his breath.

When the fire department arrived, they found Kyle there tears streaming down his cheeks unchecked.

"What happened here," a fireman asked.

Kyle could not bring himself to answer the question. He was too busy thinking about Rebecca who was nothing more than charred bone by this point.

"I am going to kill that fat fuck," Kyle swore again.

Meanwhile with Stan and Cartman 

"Cartman stop," Stan called.

"That went too perfectly," Cartman said.

"God damnit Cartman," Stan called, "what the fuck do you think you're doing? Tweek just got killed!"

"All for a good cause," Cartman responded.

"Bullshit," Stan whispered to himself.

They finally reached Stan's house. As they entered, Stan's father greeted them.

"How did it go," Randy asked.

"Ba-," Stan started.

"Perfect," Cartman shouted joyfully.

"What happened," Randy questioned.

They sat in silence while Cartman told the story and Stan sat there hating every minute of it.

"Great," Randy told Cartman.

"Excuse me," Stan said.

The raven hared boy climbed up the stairs and went to his room. He slammed the door and locked it. He climbed onto his bed and started to weep. After a while he heard a knock on the door.

"Stan," his father called.

"What," Stan almost snapped.

"Cartman told me about how you lit the bas station up," Randy answered, "Great job!"

_That is the last thing I want to be said to me, _Stan thought.

"Poor Kyle," Stan whispered, "God only knows the pain that I caused him."

Just then, the lock on the door clicked and Cartman came into the room.

"Stan you have got to stop being so damn worried about the enemy," Cartman told Stan.

"Would you just leave me alone,"

"I can't do that to Randy's top killer."

"Do not call me that."

"I can't let you out on our next operation."

"I will have nothing to do with it."

"Oh yes you will. You are going to help in the destruction of the enemy's spirits."

"No."

"Too bad. You are going to help us take out some of the roads so the National Guard can't get here."

"How do you know that the National Guard will be coming?"

"Let's say that I have friends in high places."

Meanwhile at Kyle's house 

After Officer Barbrady had dropped off Kyle at his house, he hurried into his house.

"Kyle," Jerald cried as Kyle walked through the door.

"Dad," Kyle responded hugging his father.

"I saw the gas station go up in flames. What happened?"

"Some people from Randy's side blew it up," Kyle answered not wanting to mention Stan, "Rebecca the homeschooled girl was killed in the blaze."

"I am so sorry."

"Jimmy got shot and killed by one of them and I fired back and killed the gunman."

"Good. We will give Jimmy a good funeral."

"What do we do next?"

"Well all houses on our side are going to have a small group of armed people to protect them. During the day they will be watching the roads."

"Oh." Kyle said.

"Don't worry Kyle. The National Guard has heard about what happened and they are on their way. We will get them!"


	8. Chapter 8

I am terribly sorry for the having taken so long to post this chapter but the truth is that I couldn't because the disks that I used stopped working. I thank you for having the patience and hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 8 Stan's House

The raven hared boy could hardly believe what was going on. He had killed his best friend's girlfriend and now he was on his way to his uncle's store so he could gather the explosives.

"Trust me Stan you will be happy that we made this trip," Cartman said.

"Go to hell," Stan replied in a defeated voice.

_I really have no control over what is going on do I. _Stan thought to himself. It was not long before they reached his uncle's place.

"Hey Stan," Jimbo called.

"Hello Uncle Jimbo," Stan responded.

"Here for the explosives are you," Jimbo asked

"Damn right," Cartman answered cheerfully.

"Well let me get them for you and then you can get on taking care of the roads," Jimbo said.

Meanwhile with Kyle

Kyle sat in his room looking out the window.

"What the hell should I do now," Kyle asked himself.

He laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling and closed his eyes but the second he did so the memory of what happened at the gas station sprang back to his mind. Quickly sitting up sweat pouring down his forehead just from the memory.

_I am never going to forget what happened_. Kyle thought to himself. He knew now that peace would only come through violence and there would be no negotiations at this point. 

"It is all because of the fatass," Kyle told himself.

He reached under his bed and pulled out the gun that Stan had gotten him for protection. The gun a handgun that looked normal except for a scopeattached to the top with a laser pointer.

_I am going to put a bullet into that bastard's head, _Kyle thought bitterly to himself.

Looking out the window the red haired boy could see some figures moving down the street. 

"Who the hell could they big," Kyle said squinting to make out the people on the street, "It is the fatass but what is he doing with those explosives."

Kyle knew that this meant trouble and for a brief second did not know what to do.

"Dad," Kyle called.

Meanwhile with Stan and Cartman

"Are you excited to do a little demolition Stan," Cartman asked cheerfully.

"Leave me alone or I swear to God that I will kill you with my bare hands," Stan replied.

"Wow looks like someone is having a bad day," Cartman said, "Even though I do not know why when he had such fun yesterday."

"That was murder and I wish I had nothing to do with it," Stan snapped at Cartman.

The two had just picked up the explosives and were on their way to the road that led into South Park so they could make it unusable. 

_Why will not this just end, _Stan thought to himself.

"God damn it," Cartman said," does the road have to be so far away?"

"Quit your bitching Cartman by all rights you should have been killed."

"Keep your Goddamn voice down unless you want to die."

"I would rather die than continue to help you hurt other people."

"I think that it is interesting that you say that, yet you always agree to help me with things one you have been threatened."

"Just shut your God damn mouth!"

Just then, Stan heard a short and almost deathly silent woosh of air but why this had happened he could not figure that part out.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Cartman screamed out in pain.

"What is wrong now," Stan asked. 

He quickly went dove to the ground as a bullet hit the ground by him.

"Holy Shit," Stan exclaimed.

Stan then looked over at cartman who was lying on the ground holding is injured leg crying out in pain. He suddenly realized what was going on. 

"Get me out of here Stan," Cartman screamed.

Stan wanted to just leave him but then realized how much of a monster that would make him seem. The raven-haired boy started to crawl over to the injured Cartman. As he started to move toward the boy clutching his leg another gunshot rang trough the air and landed right in front of his face. Then another shot and this time the bullet just scraped his arm. Pain shot through his arm but Stan continued to go forward. Stan then pulled out the gun that he got from Kyle and pointed it at a building and fired a couple of shots.

"Hurry the fuck up," Cartman shouted trying to stand by grabbing onto a light pole.

"I am coming," Stan shot back.

_Why I almost do not know, _Stan thought to himself.

Just as he got into an arms reach another gunshot and Cartman went down blood pouring from his chest Stan knew that was it that Cartman could not have survived the shot and got off his hands and knees and started running. After this had happened several more gunshots echoed and he could hear the bullets whizzing past him. It seemed like forever but finally he reached the door to his house and collapsed through the door.

"Stan what on earth happened to your arm," Randy asked.

Meanwhile with Kyle

Kyle watched as the whole thing played out and almost jumped for joy when Cartman was first hit. 

"Take that fatass," Kyle whispered to himself.

"Kyle are you in here," Jerald asked.

"Yeah."

"Good thing that you saw those two they had explosives and were probably planning to blow up the roads. It also looks like we got one of them in the process."

"That is good news because I know who you got."

"It is a victory but the best part about it is that this will all be over soon."

"That is so great I can't wait until this whole mess is over."

"I know the National Guard called and they told me that they would be here tomorrow, but I have a plan that could hopefully end this."

"Really what is it?"

"Do no worry you will see for yourself soon enough."

Meanwhile with Stan

"And that is what happened," Stan finished as his dad bandaged his arm.

"I see," Randy said.

"Cartman is dead."

"He is! They will rot in hell for that!"

"Dad calm down."

"Our second best man just got killed do not tell me to calm down."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"We are going to finish off those fuckers once and for all!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stan stood there in complete shock at what his dad had just said. _This is crazy does he really think that he can do this, _Stan thought. Sitting in his room, he glanced out the window.

"What else could go wrong," Stan said to himself.

"Stan where are you," Randy called

"I am in my room," Stan answered.

"Come here for a minute."

"Be there in a minute."

Stan got up off his bed, headed out the door to his room, and went down the stairs. 

"I have got something for you Stan," Randy greeted.

"What is it," Stan asked.

"It is a rifle that I got from Jimbo and Ned."

"What am I going to do with that?"

"You are going to help take over South Park with it."

"What are you talking about."

"Our frontal assault on Jerald's forces."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course let me show you."

"We will split up and show them who is boss of this town."

"What part do I have to play in this."

"You will be with the attack force going through this part of South Park," Randy said pointing to a spot on a map of South Park, "Now go get ready. Uncle Jimbo gave me a old military uniform and it is too small for me so I want you to put it on."

Meanwhile with Kyle

"What is it dad," Kyle asked.

"It seems that Randy might try to make a move on South Park," Jerald replied.

"That is in a way suicide isn't it."

"When you think about it would seem so but you never know when someone can jump to an advantage."

Just then, the telephone in Jerald's office rang.

"Hello."

"Sir, we have a problem," the voice on the other end said.

"What is it?"

"Enemy forces are fanning out all across the town."

"How many of them?"

"All of them."

"Alright I will send out our forces to repel them."

"Yes sir."

After that, Jerald hung up the telephone.

"What is it," Kyle asked.

"The enemy is massing its forces all over South Park."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to counter attack."

"What about me?"

"You will be with the group that is already in the middle of the town. I was able to get a bullet proof vest from the police department and a helmet from the S.W.A.T. team."

"Thanks a lot dad."

"You're welcome. Now go get dressed into them and get to your location."

After that, Kyle went to his room where he found a bulletproof vest and helmet on his bed. He walked over and put on the helmet. After a moments thought he took the gun that Stan had given him and quickly put it in his belt. He then hurried out the door and to the place, he had to be. When he got there was a group of about 20 people there waiting for him.

"Hey are you Kyle," a man asked.

"Yeah," Kyle answered.

"Get over here and keep down and quiet."

"What are we going to do," Kyle questioned.

Meanwhile with Stan

Stan after having put on his uniform and helmet that came with it. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe what he was about to take place in. After he was done, his father at the front door greeted him to his house.

"Hey son," Randy said.

"Hi dad," Stan replied.

"I have got one more thing for you."

"What is it?"

"Here it is."

Stan looked in surprise, as his dad pulled out a rifle that looked like it would be used for hunting.

"This is another thing that I got from Jimbo that I thought you should have."

"Thanks," Stan said although he wished he did not have to worry about killing anyone ever again.

"Now go along and meet with you group."

"Yes sir."

Stan headed toward his part of town and met up with the rest of the people who would be fighting with him.

"Hey Stan," a person called.

"Hey," Stan answered.

As Stan stood there his mind wandered from the people that were with him and he could feel his heart beat quicken. Then a sudden feel of fear and anxiousness to get this over with overpowered him. Before he knew it he felt a hand shake him.

"Hey concentrate there," a voice said to him.

"Sorry," Stan replied

"Are you ready," the person asked him.

"As ready as I will ever be I guess," Stan answered.

"Good, alright everyone attack!"

Meanwhile with Stan

Before the red hared boy knew what was going on a rush of gunfire started and bullets were hitting the house he was using as cover.

"Holy shit," one of the men shouted as the enemy opened fire.

Before he knew it he had dived to his stomach and was hearing shouts of "Get down" and "Return fire."

"Get up," a man shouted at Kyle.

Kyle grabbed his rifle and slowly got up keeping his head down.

"Are you all right," a man asked.

Kyle nodded his head and saw some men running across the street shooting and being shot.

"Get ready guys," the man in charge shouted, " One, Two, Three Run!"

Kyle put his head down and ran firing the rifle in the direction of the other gunshots. When he finally got across he looked back and saw some men laying still and others crying out in pain. Then he noticed a man crawling towards his direction as the man neared him he reached out a hand. Kyle stretched out his hand to help pull the man in but just before he could grasp his hand a bullet went right into the side f the man's head and he fell motionless to the ground. The red head felt so small and helpless that he just wanted to cry. After having to run in zigzags up the street several, more times he watched as more and more men were shot and killed. He looked up to the sky as if to see if there would be any answer but all he saw was a bunch of gray clouds that meant rain.

"Explosives," a man shouted suddenly.

Kyle looked down and saw a lit stick of dynamite. It was just about to go off so Kyle started to head towards the street when all of a sudden an explosion sent him flying through the air and his rifle sailing clear above his head. When he had landed he could feel nothing but pain and then he realized that he was a sitting duck. Realizing this he grabbed the gun in his belt and looked ahead into a cloud of smoke brought up by the explosion. The only thing that mattered to him now was survival so he aimed his gun straight and started to shoot. After he fired his first round he started to reload and realized that no one was firing back but he could hear something that was quite close to him.

"H-H-Help," the voice said.

Kyle started to follow the voice until it got clear because it was quite faint. Kyle was quite surprised he had even been able to hear it because of all the noise going on in the different areas of South Park.

"S-S-Somebody please help me," the voice called out again.

Kyle saw a person in a military uniform lying on the ground and soon realized that he was the person making the noise. Kyle rushed over to help this person even if he was an enemy he felt he had to try to help someone and make some good happen out of this whole thing. Before he knew it, he was at the fallen man's side.

"K-K-Kyle is that you," the man asked.

"How do you know my name," Kyle asked.

"Take off my helmet it is getting awfully hot under it," the person told Kyle.

Kyle slowly took off the helmet and when he did he gasped in disbelief and dropped it. 

"Stan!"

"Hey Kyle."

"Oh my God Stan what happened to you," Kyle shouted as he saw a growing wet spot start to form on his best friends coat.

"I-I-I think I have been shot."

"Don't move you are going to be all right," Kyle told Stan trying to keep back the tears.

"I would like to believe you on that one."

Kyle tried to pick up his friend but stopped when he heard Stan let out a sharp yelp of pain.

"Sorry, sorry. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Kyle could no longer try to hold back the tears and let them flow unchecked down his cheek. He could see the life starting to leave his friend's eyes. He could feel the weak pulse in Stan's wrist.

"Kyle."

"Yes Stan."

"I-I-I"

Stan just let out a sigh and went limp in Kyle's hands and Kyle started to shake Stan.

"Wake up Stan! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Kyle realized that it was no use and looked into Stan's eyes that were just fixed in a permanent gaze not seeing anything never seeing anything ever again.

"Good-bye Stan," Kyle wept. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the red haired boy sat there holding his deceased friend in his arms, he never heard the footsteps moving closer to him. Kyle stared up when he heard the click of a gun and was surprised to see Stan's father holding a gun and was pointing it at him.

"You," he said.

"What are you going to do," Kyle asked nervously.

"If I lose my son then so should Jerald."

"Wait you don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do."

Just after Randy said that he was shot in the chest and went down. Kyle quickly turned around and saw a group of armed men.

"Who are you," Kyle questioned.

"I am Lt. Johnson of the National Guard," the leader of the group answered.

"I am Kyle Broflovski."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where we could offer any assistance?"

"Our forces are spread all over South Park, so if I were you I would spread out."

"Thanks."

The men then started to spread all over South Park. Kyle then turned his attention back to his friend. Looking over his friends bod he started to become teary eyed and again let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Stan," Kyle quietly said to himself.

By the end of the day, all of the fighting in South Park had ceased and bodies were being collected. The red hared boy watched in tears as his best friend was put into a body bag and was zipped up and put away. There was a big celebration that night but Kyle did not feel like going so instead he locked himself up in his room.

"What is wrong Kyle," his father called.

"You wouldn't understand," Kyle answered.

"We should be celebrating our victory over Randy and his men."

"I don't feel very well."

"Oh why didn't you just say so in the first place."

Kyle just laid there on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how was he going to get over this. _I cannot believe that he is gone, _Kyle thought. Before he knew it, he had fallen fast asleep. He did not know how long he slept there but was certain it was morning when he heard his father calling his name.

"Kyle wake up," his father called.

"What is it dad," Kyle asked.

"Will you unlock the door," Jerald asked.

"Just hold on a minute."

Kyle got off his bed, walked toward the door, and unlocked it. He took a couple of steps back as his father entered the room.

"How are you feeling," Jerald asked.

"Not much better," Kyle answered.

"I got a call that said they had just got done performing an autopsy on Stan."

"What did they figure out?"

"They found the bullet that they say hit him in the liver."

"Have they been able to identify it."

"No, not yet."

"Oh."

"They want to take a look at all the weapons used and I know that Stan gave you a gun to protect yourself with, and they would like to take a look at it as well as the type of bullets it used."

"Okay."

He handed it over to Jerald and as he gave it to him, he could almost remember what it was like when he got the thing from Stan.

"They say that they will be done with this by tomorrow," Jerald said.

It was a grueling 24 hours until the call came the next day.

"Kyle," Jerald called.

"What is it," Kyle asked.

"Come into the kitchen for a little bit."

"Okay."

He walked down into the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the table with a very serious look on his face.

"Please have a seat," Jerald said motioning to a chair.

"Sure," Kyle said.

"Kyle I am sure that Stan's passing has been very difficult for you."

"You have no idea."

"Kyle, I just got a call from the examiners office."

"Yes."

"They have identified the bullet that caused the death of Stan."

"And?"

"It matches the type of bullets that were in the gun that Stan gave you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"No that can't be," Kyle said in shock.

"It is they have confirmed it, the bullets have the same shape and everything, they are a perfect match," Jerald answered.

"I-I-I-I killed Stan."

Kyle then burst into tears and Jerald just patted him on the back.

"I am so sorry Kyle," Jerald told him sympathetically.

"Not as sorry as I am," Kyle responded through what seemed like an endless stream of tears.

"They have set a time for his wake and for his funeral."

"When will the funeral and wake be?"

"Next week Thursday. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. I'll go."

Kyle could never have guessed that he would have ever lived a day so depressing. He remembered walking into the funeral home. The red hared boy walked up to the casket, which was closed.

"Well Stan, who would've ever thought that something like this could have happened," Kyle said teary eyed placing his hand on the coffin.

Kyle then just went into a part of the room, sat, and cried there silently to himself. Jerald came over, gave Kyle a hug, and tried his best to comfort him but it was no use. After Kyle finally was able to control himself he looked around and saw Wendy who was dressed in complete black and had clearly been crying herself. Kyle had all but forgotten about her during this whole mess. They then proceeded to curch for the funeral and during it Kyle went up to the podium to say some words.

"Hello everyone," Kyle started, "I am Stan's best friend and he was my best friend. I have known him all my life and I don't think that you could find a better person to be friends with. I don't think that anyone could have predicted what would happen. I know that in my mind Stan will continue to live on because I could never forget him and the times we had."

Kyle had to stop there because he knew that he could not continue without bursting into tears so he sat down. After the sermon, they carried the coffin out to the graveyard where there were many new graves for those who had lost their lives in the battles. Kyle could never recall a worse feeling a they lowered the. To him it felt as if all the happiness in the world was being lowered into the ground as well. Over the next few months, he tried his best to get over Stan's death but whenever he thought that he was over it a sudden rush of memories came flooding back.

Present Day

That was so long ago yet it seemed like it all happened yesterday.

"Never wanted anything like this to happen to you," Kyle said to himself, "I know I should forget how you died but the fact that I did it just won't let me."

Looking down at the grave of his friend he picked some dandelions growing on the grass and set them right next to the grave. He nodded at the grave as if to acknowledge something said silently to him.

"Good-bye pal," Kyle said as he turned around and started to walk out of the graveyard but then stopped when he saw Stan's red puffball hat that he always wore. He then picked it up and then turned around and put it by the grave alongside the dandelions. He then walked away to his job that he got which started early in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
